


HOME.

by kaygrayskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Having to mention Horde Prime physically hurt my soul, Horde Prime (mentioned) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, TW possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygrayskull/pseuds/kaygrayskull
Summary: ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ, author puts a spin on the ship scene.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	HOME.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is moonlitcatradora if you wanna check me out :)

The sound of quiet coughing emerges from Adora’s lap, cold fur bristling against her stomach. A feline’s flushed face pushes closer, blue and golden orbs softening from alert to gentleness. 

“Hey.., Adora..” Catra breathes, taking a deep inhale to feel air sweep through her lungs, no longer feeling as if tiny spears pressed tightly through them. 

Adora lightly gasps, trails of tears stopping short in their wake. Rose lips pull in to a relieved smile, lifting Catra up by cradling her head and other arm locked tightly around her waist to push her sweat slicked body against her own form. “Catra..” She says finally, voice breaking in a high interval, pain still evident. 

Mismatched eyes widen, in wonder that this is actually the real world, and she is alive once more. Her eyelids droop, breathing fast even through the fog of exhaustion that settles deep in her bones. 

Giving in to the warmth that surrounds her, the familiar smell of lemongrass and jasmine leaking off her form even with the years that have passed and changed, and the grounding weight of her childhood comforter is a big step for Catra. But at this point, Catra feels it’s a gift that she gets to feel this once more, a gift she hardly deserves.

Her fists ball up, eyes screwed shut tight as she holds on to Adora for dear life. Before she knows it, a purr is rattling around in her chest.

Glimmer and Bow take it their cue to let the duo be, prompting Entrapta to do the same and drag Wrong Hordak along like a lost puppy.

Catra soon finds that she in fact does not want to be taken from this hold, pride be damned. If she has to let herself be vulnerable for one night, then so be it. It’s only Adora after all.

“There was never a time I didn’t consider coming back for you, Catra.” The blonde’s hushed tone bristles lightly against the feline’s neck. She finds it quite nice.

It takes a moment for Catra’s brain to catch up with Adora’s, snarky remark sifted through to find. “That look you so graciously gave me after the portal says otherwise, princess.” 

Adora sighs. Even after all the pain they’ve endured that night, Catra’s ever still the same. “I still didn’t think about giving up on you. But I also knew that no matter what I could say, or do, or give you, Catra.. you had made your choice. It was time for me to stop pretending to myself and everyone else that I could get you to come back. And I knew that if we would win this war against the Horde... I wasn’t going to let you be dragged down with them, war criminal or not. You’re still my Catra. You’re always going to be my Catra, no matter what life you choose to live.” 

The princess of power won’t pretend that she doesn’t feel Catra’s nails pricking into her jacket and printing little holes through the fabric. “And you’ll always be my dumb, idiot Adora.” The brunette finally grits out, bitter laugh driving the ball home.

“Yeah,” Adora snorts. “I’ll always be your idiot.”

Catra smiles. The room is quiet as they bask in the feel of being able to hold each other once more. 

Adora breaks the silence once more. “We should go. I doubt you’re comfortable in that suit?” She pulls back, eyebrow raised just to tell if Catra really will be still snide enough to consider keeping it on out of spite.

The feline looks down at the jumpsuit once more, nausea swirling in her stomach and fur standing on end. Before she knows it, her lip is lifting in order to snarl and growl. 

The blonde drops her hands on to Catra’s shoulders to grip her attention away from the traumatic moments she’s just endured about an hour ago. Catra’s gaze snaps to murky ocean eyes.

“He isn’t here.” Adora presses, hand coming up to scratch the tender skin behind Catra’s ear. She can’t help the way her eyes fall close, or the way her head seems to butt up against said hand. “I won’t let him touch you ever again, alright?”

For a moment, the other girl only stares, the haze slowly lifting with time. She shudders and nods briefly. 

Adora slips her arms under Catra’s thighs, lifting her up and tugging her legs to wrap around her waist. The other squeaks, light blush dusting her tan cheeks, a hiss rising in her throat.

Her blonde soulmate only rolls her eyes boredly. “Still childish as ever, huh?” Her steps ring through the hall and it lulls Catra to comfort. The comment only receives a huff as she resorts to slump forward and let herself be wrapped in Adora. 

“Adora, I—“ But she’s already pushing open the door to a private barrack and the girl with mismatched eyes decides to stop there. This isn’t the time. The time is never right, actually.

She’s set down and suddenly the purple lights aren’t very purple in front of her. They’re green and they’re eyes. Bright and pulsing. A shriek escapes and she’s slammed herself into the corner of the wall. The impact startles her worse, and she lands wrong on one foot, but slashes the wall with her claws nonetheless. She won’t be touched so roughly again. She won’t be a victim once more. She can’t.

She lands on her lower back to the floor, clawing rapidly behind her and at her neck beneath where baby hairs rests. Blood cakes under her nails, matting into her fur the more she does it. Something behind her clatters and something wiry brushes at her neck. 

Catra shouts once more, throwing herself into the closest wall next to her. Adora watches it all in horror, paralyzed to help the love of her life since day one.

Finally her feet start moving, kneeling in front of Catra and pulling desperately at any zipper she sees. She rips the suit from Catra’s body, leaving her to bask in the cold air clad in only undergarments. But the lack of pressure around her seems to help significantly.

Cold air hits her body, and warm breath hits her face. She’s being tugged forward, tugged forward to press against a familiar body. Her brain registers reality once more, and stares panting at Adora. 

“Catra?” She asks gently, head tilted and hand reaching out to cradle her cheek, however stopping in mid air. 

Catra presses forward into Adora’s hand, quiet pants still leaving her body. “I..” Words can’t really say what she feels, she isn’t really sure what she feels at all actually. She wants to sleep. 

“Can I wash you?” Adora asks out of the blue, interest evident in her tone. 

The feline’s tail hits the ground with a thump, obviously irritated. “With a wash cloth. Like you used to.” Is the grumble she gets in response. 

Adora only blinks, in slight disbelief that Catra is willing to be touched by anything wet for the moment. “Y—Yeah, oh, yeah. I can do that.” 

They stand up together, Catra’s tail lightly brushing the other’s hand to curl around her wrist. She isn’t willing to ask for anything affectionate, not yet anyways. Adora gives her a soft smile, playfully knocking into her shoulder. “Willing to admit you missed me, now?” 

The brunette scowls, but tightens her tail’s grip. “N... Yes. But that doesn’t mean I like you.” The blonde rolls her eyes, gently tangling their fingers together to hold her hand, and drags her off toward the bathroom without a word. 

———

The actual washing part was a pain for the pair, but if you ask them the brushing was quite nice and tranquil. 

They sit beside each other on the bed, Adora’s calloused fingers rubbing gentle scratches behind Catra’s ear, who purrs lightly, one eye closed and the other drooping to do the same.

When Adora stops and helps Catra lay down, her eyes slowly open, close, and then open once more up at the blonde. “Do you remember what that means?” She whispers, hand clasped around the other’s wrist.

“Yeah,” Adora murmurs. “I love you too.” She finishes, sweeping a soft hand through Catra’s hair before exiting the room, the door sliding swiftly shut behind her.

Catra falls asleep mere moments later, the feel of Adora lingering all around her.


End file.
